


An Electrical Charged Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	An Electrical Charged Heart

A sweet, kind girl named Dana was playing video games. A black energy-draining alien named Feedback appeared.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Um, nothing much. How about you?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Who are you?"

"The name is Feedback. Nice to meet you and whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"I'm Dana and it's nice to meet you too."

"So, I see you were playing video games. Can I play too?"

"Um, sure. I guess that would be okay."

"Swell."

They played every style Pokemon game Dana had and they played, and talked and enjoyed each other's company for a full 24 hours. They were both beat and tired.

"Phew, I'm tired!"

"Me too."

"I guess I should be going now. It was really nice meeting you."

"You too and thanks for whipping my butt."

"Trust me on this, it was my pleasure. But you're not so bad yourself. You rock at video games."

"Thanks."

"There is something I must tell you before I leave your presence."

"What's that?"

"This." He walks over to her and pulls her closer to him and wraps his arms around her waist and leans down and kisses her. "I fell in love with you."

"I figured as much. Unless of course, you always kiss girls that you have just met."

"Ha-Ha" he chuckles deeply. "Well, later Babe."

"Bye."

They waved each other goodbye and he left her house looking forward to seeing her again.


End file.
